The Subpoenas (1986)
Plot Overview The masquerade ball was a success, with the exception of Blake being surprised by Ben. Blake was so shook up by the sight of his brother that he left the party early. Krystle was the gracious hostess and saw to it that everyone left and had a great time. When Krystle asked Blake about Ben, Blake refuses to speak about it. He just cannot talk about it yet. The following morning, Krystle questions Blake again, and this time notes the Blake was calling out for his mother in his sleep. Meanwhile, Ben and Alexis savor the first victory in their vendetta against Blake at La Mirage. Ben wants to assure Alexis that his motives are different than Alexis'. While Alexis wants revenge, all Ben wants is justice. $125 million does not hurt either. Ben also makes an ominous threat to Alexis that if she attempts to double cross him, Ben would be a worse enemy than Blake. Alexis does not take kindly to threats, but the two clear the air the next morning. The two are on the same page, and that page is to destroy Blake. Before going to bed the night of the party, Blake decides he is going to handle matters with Amanda and Dex once and for all. Blake really did not need to interfere because Dex broke things off with Amanda. Dex finally realized that it is sick to have a relationship with the daughter of his ex-wife. That does not stop Blake from showing up anyway. Blake got the satisfaction of having Dex tell him that he was right. Blake provides the comfort that Amanda needs the next morning. Amanda realizes that her relationship with Dex was wrong but it is so hard for her because she really loves Dex. Amanda then tries to patch things up with her mother. That does not go well as Alexis tells Amanda to woman up and accept the consequences of her action. Alexis is really hurt but Amanda needs to back off and hope her mother will eventually come to forgive her. Amanda is devastated after being rejected by her mother. Alexis also rejects Dex once again. Dex stops by ColbyCo to tell Alexis that he is leaving Denver but that he still loves her and will wait for her call to return. Alexis tells Dex that no phone call will be forth coming. Alexis still has some feelings for Dex and Dex notes it, but he will let her be, for the time being. Alexis returns from the party to see Caress snooping through her papers. Alexis pretends that she did not see anything and shows too much kindness to Caress. Caress may not be fooled but she at least got a sable out of the discussion. But, Caress has to realize that something is up after Alexis suggests that Caress write a book and even use Alexis as inspiration if she needs to. Caress is almost ready to go to the printers but she still wants another advance. The editor promises her the advance but needs the final manuscript in a week. Caress agrees but there is one snag. The book will never be published because Alexis has just purchased the publishing company and is going to quash the book. Adam and Steven are still fighting. Steven has unfinished business but Adam refuses to admit that he planted the story about Bart's homosexuality. Blake breaks up another fight, but neither say the cause of the animosity. Later, Blake confronts Adam about the story. Adam tries to deny that he is responsible but Blake does not believe him. Blake chastises Adam for such underhanded tactics even if they got the desired result - dropping of the injunction against the pipeline. Buck Fallmont is tired of the fighting with the Carringtons so he will drop his objections to the construction of the pipeline all because he learned that his son is gay. The family needs to focus on that. Blake tells Buck to be there for Bart because he understands what Buck is experiencing. Blake almost lost Steven, Buck should not do the same. Claudia has returned. But, she has no intention of staying at the mansion. She is still angry because of her oil well and is going to move her base of operations to La Mirage. Adam still wants to be with Claudia, but Claudia knows that their marriage has been nothing but a farce. Alexis and Ben's plan is put into motion as subpoenas are served to Dominique and Blake in Ben's contesting of Tom's will. Dominique pays Ben a visit but this is no social call between brother and sister. Dominique is not thrilled to testify and lets Ben know that on his death bed Tom still despised Ben and said so. Ben tried to gain sympathy with Dominique as being the two black sheep of the family, but Dominique is having none of that. In the meantime, Jackie requests a rush on her birth certificate. Meanwhile, Blake pays a visit to his mother's grave site. While Blake is talking to his mother, Ben visits his mother's grave at the same time. Blake really has no time for Ben but the two get into it, a little. Ben claims that Blake is jealous of him because their mother loved Ben more. Blake finds that ridiculous, just as he finds this lawsuit ridiculous. Blake asks his brother how he expects to get $125 million from Tom's estate when he killed his own mother. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Catherine Oxenberg ... Amanda Bedford Carrington * Christopher Cazenove ... Ben Carrington * Kate O'Mara ... Cassandra 'Caress' Morell * Diahann Carroll ... Dominique Deveraux * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Troy Byer Bailey ... Jackie Deveraux * Richard Anderson ... Buck Fallmont * Jim Ishida ... Lin * Richard Roat ... Publisher Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Eileen Pollock .... supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Diana Gould .... producer * Tim King .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Info Alert * Heather Locklear does not appear in this episode. * Pamela Bellwood is back after being absent of the five last installments (for maternity leave). * The script of this episode was rewritten a few weeks before shooting. In the original plans, Amanda took over La Mirage, Alexis supervised some workers who were building a new wing to her art studio and Caress met Cecil's doctor. Also, it was revealed that Ben was in bed with Cora (not Emily Fallmont), a woman now married with children, the day when his mother died. * The original script was not written by Edward DeBlasio but by Dennis Turner. Goof * It is revealed in this episode that Blake's mother's name was Ellen Carrington. However, in the episode entitled The Threat, Fallon stated that she was named after Blake's mother. Production details * Shooting dates: from 24-Jan-1986 to 03-Feb-1986 * Deleted scenes: Amanda talks with Dex; Steven talks to Amanda and tells her she reminds him of Fallon. * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; Inglewood Park Cemetery (Inglewood).